1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of nasal clips, and more particularly to a nasal clip that effuses the scent of aromatic substances for aroma therapy uses.
2. Description of Related Art
Various aromas and medications improve smell and give relief from nausea or queasiness in people such as pregnant women with morning sickness, people undergoing chemotherapy, or HIV treatments, people with colds and allergies, people prone to motion sickness, people exposed to noxious odors, people with hyper-sensitive smell, and others.
Aroma therapy is the practice of using volatile plant oils or essential oils for psychological and physical well being. Essential oils are the pure essence of a plant that is generally distilled from leaves, stems, flowers, bark, roots, or other elements of a plant. It is believed that the aroma of the natural essential oil stimulates the brain to trigger a reaction. Aroma therapy will not cure serious illnesses such as cancer or aids, however, it can help enhance a patient's quality of life by enhancing the patient's mood, as well as easing nausea. Aroma therapy is practiced through diffusing oils in various methods. There are many diffusers out on the market today. Examples are steamers, candles, clay pots, lamp rings, etc. All of these products have one disadvantage in common. They diffuse the scent of the oil into a room or area in a manner that effects everyone in the vicinity.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among for a new and improved device for practicing aroma therapy, and the provision of such a device is a stated objective of the present invention.